Courier vs Dragonborn
Courier vs Dragonborn is a what if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer, as part of his third season.It features The Courier from Fallout New Vegas against The Last Dragonborn from Skyrim. Description Fallout vs Skyrim! Bethesda's biggest hits collide. In a battle of technology vs magic, and future vs past, these two heroes seek to end a war plaguing there lands. But now, their abilities will be put against something of the likes they have never seen before.....one another! Interlude Wiz: While we do have characters kill one another in the most brutal ways possible, one day, we to wish to achieve world piece. Boomstick: Yeah, as much I love a bloodshed, war is never a good thing. Wiz: Sadly, it seems that whether it's the past or future, war will always find a way to emerge again. Boomstick: Let's hope a wandering hero manages to singlehandedly it. Just like today's combatants did. Wiz: The Courier, wanderer of the Mohave.... Boomstick: ....and the Dragonborn, champion of Skyrim. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ....and it is our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skill, to find out who would win.....a DEATH BATTLE! Courier Wiz: The date is October 22nd 2077. The brilliant Mr. House has ordered the creation of a chip to enhance his army of Securitrons to defend the United States from terrorist attacks. The next day this chip was intended to be delivered to him. However the unthinkable happened. Boomstick: The world suddenly found itself in a nuclear war and in mere days most of the population of the world had perished. All except those who evacuated to the safty of the Vaults. Wiz: For 200 years people waited and reproduced in the undergound vaults. Trying to make sure that one day they could leave and again, populate the Earth. Boomstick: Though how did they have enough air in those things to last two centuries? A vault is airtight you know. Wiz: I honestly have no idea Boomstick. But when those from the Vaults of the American southwest, they found the lights of a city untouched by the war that consumed the world, and it was here that New Vegas was founded. But in the center of this new capital laid a building. The lucky 38, where Mr. House had remained for all these years. Boomstick: Wait...he lived for over 200 years!?!? Wiz: Well, he did hook up his body up to a computer to do so, but yes. Search party after search party, he sent groups to find the Platinum Chip for years, until one day it was discovered. It was again meant to be delivered to him, but once again, fate had other plans. Boomstick: The courier intended to deliver the package was kidnapped and shot by Benny, who had been trying to overthrow House's rule over Vegas for years. And it seemed like with the Platinum Chip he finally had it. That is, until the courier he shot miraculously survived and tracked him down. Wiz: After killing Benny and reclaiming the chip, this wanderer made the delivery,......and then immediatly assassinated Mr. House. Boomstick: Surprisingly, this worked, and with the assistance of this smiley face robot, he soon became the new crime lord of Vegas, even rooting out both of the most powerful military factions of the Mojave on his own. While this overlord's name is unknown, most know him as his original ocupation.....The Courier! Wiz: But to do so, The Courier had to fight his way to the top. Taking out all who stood in his way. Be it mob bosses running hotels, cannibals, or even Deathclaws, the Courier has managed to cause alot of bloodshed on his way to the top. Boomstick: That's likely due to how well he can work with any given weapon. From pistols to lasers, to even rocket launchers, The Courier is a master marksman and melee specilist, who can adapt his stratagy to any weapon he can get his hand on. One of the most notible weapons in his arsonal is Maria, a 9mm pistol he looted from Benny's corpse. It's kind of weird though. Using the very thing that shot him in the head to begin with. Wiz: Well Boomstick, he would need it for what he would have to deal with, alongside many other weapons he gathered across the Mojave. Such as Anabelle, a rocket launcher with massive firepower and range. But that's not all the explosives that The Courier has in his arsonal. Boomstick: From your standard explosives like frag grenades or dynamite, there are other notible explosives in his arsonal. One of the most handy weapons that he got in his travels is Esther. This weapon was developed by the Gun Runners, and fires miniature nukes, capable of obliterating entire buildings. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be able to hold this baby. And when he weilds Mercy, he will show you anything but what it's name implies. Instead it is a machine gun that launches grenades, destroying everything they hit in a four foot radius. Wiz: And don't think that explosivesis all he has. In fact, it only makes up a small portion of his weaponry. He also has an assortment of various gloves that allow for powerful strikes at close range. One notible example is his Two Step Goodbye, where he punches the opponent to charge them with kenetic energy and cause an explosion seconds later, effectivly turning things into living bombs. Boomstick: Dang, and I thought Gambit was a insane enough. Wiz: The Golden Gloves are a specilized pair of boxing gloves. Just a mere punch fromone of these is enough to exhaust even a mighty Deathclaw! Boomstick: Speaking of Deathclaws, he becomes a total beast when he weilds his ultimate hand to hand weapon, the Fist of Rawr! Using the severed hand of one of these Deathclaws, he managed to craft himself a glove that lets him use their incredible might. Wiz: Death Claws are powerful creatures, created by the US military before the great war, to assist troops in battle, but thanks to the radiation of the bombs, they have become feral monsters killing anything in sight. Deathclaws are strong enough to be capable of easily cutting through even reinforced metals such as that used to make Power Armor, which we will get to talking about in a bit. However, this means with the Fist of Rawr, he should be somewhat close to their strength. (TBC) Dragonborn Fight Results Trivia *Due to the player being able to pick the gender of the Courier and Dragonborn, gender was chosen by coinflip, to have one be male and the other female. **The resault was heads. Due to this The Courier will depicted to be male and The Dragonborn will be presented as a female. *This is planned to be one of Quasi's biggest fights, as both will have full access to their arsonals and perks. **This includes extra weapons and powers obtained in DLC. *Both will include feats from their main games and their respective DLC packs. **''Old World Blues'', Lonesome Road, Dead Money, Gun Runners Arsonal, and Honest Hearts will be included for the Courier. **''Dawnguard'', Hearthfire, and Dragonborn expansions will be included for the Dragonborn. *Cass and ED-E will be assisting Courier. Serana and Cicero will assist Dragonborn. **These specific companions were selected due to Quasi finding them to be the most useful of the options for both combatants. **Yes Man and Delphine also make cameos. Who do you think wins? Courier Dragonborn Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Past vs Future' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun vs Magic' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles